Thérapie Familiale
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'One-Shot de Sofia313 - La famille Originel en pleine thérapie familiale pour régler leurs problèmes.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS en attendant que les versions anglaises de « Sur l'Autoroute du Purgatoire » et « Elijah et les Pingouins » soient mises à jour.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! )**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Le docteur Wilbur Evans était un homme calme et rationnel. Il était aussi thérapeute familial depuis presque 30 ans. Il se considérait comme un bon thérapeute qui avait tout vu et tout entendu. Pourquoi maman boit, pourquoi papa aime porter les vêtements de maman, pourquoi le petit Tommy a un ami imaginaire qui l'encourage à mettre le feu, pourquoi la petite Susan vole dans les magasins vendant de l'alcool, pourquoi la grand-mère de 90 ans quitte le grand-père pour une autre femme et ainsi de suite. Oui, le docteur Evans avait vraiment tout entendu : il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le surprendre.

Il leva sa petite tasse de porcelaine et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bureau pour s'assurer que tout était prêt pour ses prochains clients. Les Mikaelson, un père, une mère, quatre fils et une fille. Les grandes familles étaient parfois difficiles et il voulait souvent parler à chaque membre séparément mais comme ceci était leur première réunion, il voulait d'abord observer leur dynamique. Ça l'aidait toujours de voir le grand tableau. Il plaça son bloc-notes sur le bureau et s'assura que son stylo marchait bien. Il marchait, mais il avait toujours un stylo de secours il aimait jouer la sécurité.

Son bureau était décoré avec des couleurs discrètes, le canapé et les fauteuils étaient beiges et son bureau noir acajou. Il y avait aussi quelques peintures à l'huile apaisantes sur le mur, en majorité des paysages. Le docteur Evans venait à peine de finir son thé quand son assistante, Linda, l'informa que les Mikaelson étaient arrivés.

-Envoyez-les, lui demanda-t-il et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se leva.

La première personne qui entra dans la pièce était probablement Mme. Mikaelson, elle souriait poliment.

-Dr. Evans, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis Esther Mikaelson.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit le Dr. Evans qui lui serra la main. Et cela doit être votre mari.

M. Mikaelson lui envoya une grimace et garda les bras croisés.

-Oui, c'est Mikael. S'il-vous-plait, veuillez excuser son comportement. Il pense que nous n'avons pas besoin d'une thérapie.

-On n'en a pas besoin, murmura son mari, en colère. C'est ridicule.

Le docteur Evans avait eu des clients similaires avant et il savait que leur mettre la pression ne les aiderait pas. Ils avaient besoin de prendre leur temps.

-Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose, déclara un jeune homme qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Comme son père, il avait aussi l'accent anglais.

-Niklaus, le gronda sa mère. Sois gentil.

-Oui Mère, murmura-t-il tendu.

Apparemment, la mère était la tête de la famille. Intéressant … Le reste des enfants entrèrent après Niklaus, en premier un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui souriait à son frère.

-Le garçon à sa Maman, dit-il en déguisant sa déclaration avec une toux.

-La ferme, le cassa Niklaus.

-Assez, dit un grand homme qui portait un costume. Mon nom est Elijah Mikaelson, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main du Dr. Evans. Voici mon frère Finn et ma sœur Rebekah.

Finn l'accueilli avec un bref signe de tête, il ne semblait pas être très bavard et Rebekah roula des yeux et regarda ses ongles. Apparemment, le frère ainé jouait le rôle de conciliateur c'était très typique dans de nombreuses familles.

-Ravi de tous vous rencontrer, déclara le Dr. Evans. Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.

Esther s'assit en première, elle choisie le canapé. Mikael s'assit à coté d'elle, mais il garda une petite distance entre eux. Intéressant …Niklaus était sur le point de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, mais Kol sauta dessus avant lui et envoya à son frère un regard moqueur.

-C'est vraiment mature, renifla Niklaus et remarqua que ses autres frères et sœur avaient pris les autres fauteuils et la seule place disponible était à coté de Mikael sur le canapé.

-Je ne m'assois pas à coté de lui, répliqua Niklaus, faisant fermer les yeux à Mikael.

-Assis-toi, garçon.

-Je préfère rester debout.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, se lançant des regards de défis et clairement, aucun d'eux n'allait céder. Beaucoup de tension entre le père et le fils …

-Niklaus, dit le Dr. Evans calmement. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'asseoir à coté de ton père ?

-Ce n'est pas mon père ! cassa-t-il sèchement.

-Je vois …

-Cela ne l'a pas empêché de vivre sous mon toit et de manger à ma table, déclara Mikael calmement. Parce que quelqu'un m'a laissé croire que c'était mon fils.

Esther soupira.

-Mikael, combien de fois devrons nous parler de ça …

-Tu m'as trompé !

-Tu n'étais jamais à la maison, répondit Esther nerveusement. Tout ce dont tu te préoccupais, c'était la chasse et boire à la taverne.

-Oh, je vois, et ça t'as donné le droit de coucher avec un sale …

-Hey ! protesta Niklaus.

-D'accord, d'accord, déclara le Dr. Evans. Pourquoi ne nous calmerions pas un peu et ne prenons nous pas un temps mort ?

Cela semblait être une affaire très claire, directement sortis des livres.

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut bien s'asseoir sur le canapé ?

-Pas question, renifla Rebekah et se concentra à nouveaux sur ses ongles.

-Non, je crains que non, dit Elijah calmement.

-Pas de chance, doc, ajouta Kol calmement, amusé par son propre jeu de mots.

-Je peux m'asseoir à coté de mère, murmura Finn.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, reniflèrent Kol et Niklaus simultanément. Il a toujours été son préféré.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Esther. Je n'avais pas de favoris quand vous étiez enfants.

C'était un choix de mots intéressant. Elle n'avait pas de favoris à l'époque, mais quand était-il de maintenant ?

-Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir à coté de votre père ? demanda le Dr. Evans.

-Et bien, doc, parce que lui et notre mère nous voulaient morts, expliqua Kol gaiement.

Le docteur Evans leva les sourcils, ce jeune homme était certainement très mélodramatique. Et il surcompensait clairement une sorte d'estime de soi ?

-Je vois. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

-Quoi de plus à dire ? Notre père nous a chassés comme des animaux et notre mère avait l'intention de nous tuer comme une sorte de chien enragé.

-Hum hum. Mikael, Esther, pourquoi pensez-vous que votre fils se sent comme ça ?

-J'ai surtout chassé le garçon, murmura Mikael en pointant Niklaus du doigt. Mais vous avez tous agis comme des monstres.

-Et c'est votre excuse, Père ? demanda Rebekah amèrement. Je suis votre fille !

-Oui chérie, je sais.

-Ne m'appelle pas « chérie », bâtard !

-D'accord, d'accord, je pense que nous avons besoin d'un autre temps mort, l'interrompu le Dr. Evans.

Il commençait à croire que les problèmes de cette famille étaient plus profonds que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Cette « chasse » était probablement leur terme pour négligence.

-Esther, que dites vous de cela ?

-Et bien, docteur, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que mes enfants sont le Mal.

-Sauf votre précieux Finn, murmura Kol amèrement.

-Non, je pense que je suis aussi le Mal, dit Finn. Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? demanda le Dr. Evans.

-J'ai fait des choses terribles.

-Nous faisons tous des erreurs, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes mauvais.

-T'as plus grosse erreur a été de sortir avec cette trainée rousse, dit Rebekah en riant.

Finn lui envoya un regard furieux.

-Ne parles pas de Sage comme ça.

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas aller le dire à maman ?

-Hé Bekah, je ne pense pas que tu puisses appeler quelqu'un une trainée, dit Kol innocemment.

-Qu'set-ce que tu as dit ? cassa Rebekah.

-Et bien, tu n'es pas non plus une jeune fille pure …

-Attention à ton langage, exigea Elijah. C'est de notre petite sœur dont tu parles.

-Prostituée, toussa Kol. Nom de Dieu, cette toux, ajouta-t-il en tapant sur sa gorge.

-Tu veux vraiment aller sur ce terrain, gigolo ? demanda Rebekah, venimeuse.

-Rebekah ! protesta Esther.

-Non ! J'en suis malade ! Si je couche avec quelqu'un, je suis une p*** mais si eux, ils couchent, se sont une sorte de héros. Ce n'est pas juste !

-Oui, là elle n'a pas tord, idiot, déclara Niklaus puis il gifla Kol derrière la tête.

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Nik, le cassa Rebekah. Tu es celui qui m'a mis une dague en plein cœur et qui m'a gardé dans un cercueil parce que j'allais partir avec mon petit-ami.

Niklaus sembla soudainement très mal à l'aise.

-J'essayais seulement de te protéger, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection !

Un frère surprotecteur, peut-être un maniaque du contrôle …

-Niklaus, commença le Dr. Evans, tu dois comprendre que ta sœur a le droit de prendre ses propres décisions, que tu les approuves ou non.

-Mais … Elle allait partir avec lui …

-C'est sa décision, pas la tienne.

-Tu vois, mon garçon, dit Mikael moqueur.

-Fermez-la Père, cassa Elijah. Vous avez toujours tout mis sur le dos de Niklaus, même quand il était enfant. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

-C'est un bâtard …

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a pas demandé à Mère de vous tromper. Et vous le savez, c'est vous le vrai bâtard de le traiter comme ça.

Pour la première fois, ils étaient tous silencieux. Le docteur Evans les regarda tous, observant leurs visages. De toute évidence, cette famille avait beaucoup de problèmes à régler.

-Ecoute mon garçon … commença Mikael.

-J'ai un nom, Père, cassa Niklaus.

-Oui, tu en as un. Je te l'ai donné.

Mikael se leva et croisa les bras.

-Peut-être que j'ai été trop dur avec toi, marmonna-t-il. Avec vous tous. Peut-être que tout ce temps que j'ai passé à planifier de quelle manière j'allais vous tuer, j'aurais dû le passer à être votre … père.

-Oh papa, sanglota Rebekah et le prit dans une étreinte serré.

-Ma petite fille.

C'était un excellent début, le docteur Evans était très content de lui.

-Esther, vous pensez toujours que vos enfants sont le Mal ?

-Et bien, oui, ils drainent les gens mais je promets de ne plus essayer de les tuer à nouveau. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

-Merci, maman, dit Kol.

-Oui, merci, ajouta Niklaus.

-Oh, mes enfants venez ici, tous.

-Gros Câlin Familiale ! annonça Rebekah.

-Non, Bekah, protesta Kol. Je ne fais pas de Gros Câlin Familiale.

Apparemment, son opinion n'avait pas d'importance les autres le trainèrent avec eux.

-Mes enfants !

-Ma Maman !

-Mes cheveux !

Le Dr. Evans tourna discrètement les yeux vers ses notes, ça avait été un très bon premier rendez-vous.

-Je crains que notre temps soit écoulé pour l'instant mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis vraiment fier de vous. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?

Esther regarda ses enfants.

-Oui. Merci Docteur.

Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'ils soient tous partis avant de prendre son téléphone.

-Linda, je crois que je vais pouvoir avoir ma nouvelle Lexus après tout **(N/T : La Lexus est une voiture pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ) ). **Cette famille a besoin d'années de thérapie … Linda ?

Il semblait y avoir un problème avec la ligne, tout ce qu'il entendait était une sorte d'étrange bruit de suçon …

-Kol !

-Désolé maman, j'arrive !

Après que la ligne soit morte, le Dr. Evans fronça les sourcils et se versa une tasse de thé. Apparemment, il était impossible de trouver une bonne assistante de nos jours.

**FIN**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

**Et voilà ! L'OS est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi !**

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires –bon ou mauvais. :D A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction ! D**

**Clara.**


End file.
